


The Dress - Thanks to the Glove

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Bawson, pitch- fox tv
Genre: Established couple, F/M, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: Making lives better one twirl at a time.(So this showed up in my head a few hours ago).





	The Dress - Thanks to the Glove

Ginny and her therapist had spent more than a few hours on “The dress or the glove.” Being made to choose, being isolated from the other, the excursion of a normal teenage life on the dream of playing in the bigs. The panic that bubbles under Ginny’s skin when her arm feels bad because she had ((teenage flop out)) givvvvvvven uuuuuuuup soooooooo muuuuuuch. Therapy let her inner neglected teenager out and she always better for having a few super dramatic moments. 

Hours spent on it which left her feeling like she was on a treadmill she couldn’t get off of. It felt bad but she couldn’t talk to Pop about it, she couldn’t go back in time (and she wouldn’t choose the dress now either), and there wasn’t anything to fix. It was screwed up then and it is now, it will be forever. 

The team was on the bus in early April headed from Milwaukee to Chicago when she saw a billboard of a young woman in a wheelchair wearing a prom gown. 

A few miles later there was another billboard with a teenage girl looking at racks of beautiful sparkling gowns with a message soliciting donations of dresses. Ginny’s heart ached with the sparkle in the girl’s eyes. She heard her therapist in her mind, “You weren’t the only girl that didn’t get the dress but it is still screwed up.”

More billboards - big families laughing and watching twins try on dresses, girls preening in front of mirrors in sharp suits. Always, asking for donations. Eventually Ginny pulled out her phone and searched the website. Donated dresses and funds to get more clothing to support girls who didn’t want (or couldn’t) pay full price for a one-use dress or suit. It seemed pretty neat really, she knew lots of families who didn’t want to part with that sort of money but still wanted their kids to have princess moments. They got closer to Wrigley and her mind began to focus on the task at hand. The glove. The glove. The glove. 

Four nights later she sat bolt upright in bed smacking Mike in the chest. Mike woke up swinging and almost caught Ginny in the ear but she knew a blind right hook was his sound asleep punch of choice. “Whaaa! Are you fuckin blind??!” He was always in the middle of a baseball dream and it, apparently, is a miracle more umpires didn’t get punched out when he was playing. 

“MIKE!! You’re gonna get thrown out!! Now look at me.” If he didn’t love the game so much she’d swear he had PTSD but his eyes snapped to hers and a moment later he was useful and awake. 

Ginny bubbled over with her idea, she had been thinking about helping out San Diego in some way. A lot players had foundations that supported something - literary, animals, clean water on the other side of the world but Ginny still hadn’t found her “thing”. Then she realized that San Diego didn’t have anything like she’d seen in Illinois but SHE could do it. The fundraising and promotion would be mainly during the off season and it could tie sports and glamour together in a different way. Amelia would eat it up and Ginny would have a chance to have the dress because of the glove. 

It should have waited until morning, despite his best efforts Mike lost the thread on an ecstatic monologue about a bespoke dress altered to sit right for a girl in a wheelchair for Quinceanera. 

Nevertheless, Ginny had a plan. 

~~

During the season Amelia put the bones of the foundation together and started preparing for a fast round of donations and fundraising during the holidays. 

The first year was, honestly, Ginny and Mike using their name to solicit funds but the “Candlelight” runway event brought the house down, just like it was supposed to. Girls were chosen from an essay contest where everything but their story was blinded to the judges. Models for the night were every size and color that could be imagined and what they wore was their own version of festive and gorgeous. 

At the end of the show Ginny and Mike were in opposite wings backstage ready to walk out front for a Q&A with donors. Ginny was beaming and couldn’t stop petting her own thighs which were covered in pale blue fluff. She swung her shoulders side to side so the skirt of her dress fluffled out just a little more. Mike was in his tux with a cummerbund that matched her dress. Elliot tapped Mike on the shoulder and just as quick as getting a ball from the umpire Mike took the handoff of a wrist corsage from Elliot. Mike stepped out first, scheduled to speak for a few minutes about being a child in need, and Amelia dragged Ginny deeper backstage. Ginny had heard Mike practicing his remarks and knew there was a big joke at the start but their wasn’t a laugh. Just silence. 

The night had felt wildly successful but Ginny was starting to worry. Finally there was a laugh and Ginny heard the beginning of his introduction of her. 

Ginny squared her shoulders, gave her hips a little shake, took a breath and ticked her head up like she was agreeing to the pitch Mike called. 

Looking to where Mike should have been on stage there was a life size poster. Her Mike, mature and grey bearded posed as young Mike had been all those years ago. Across the top was “Pop Taught Me to Swing For the Fences - will you go to prom with me?”

He stepped out and got into a crouch with her corsage in his hand. She was so surprised that she was laughing and pushed him backwards as she rushed over to him. 

Mike stepped to the microphone and spoke, “She said yes!! I know that she has wise words for all of you but I need a quick dance with my Queen”. As the audience clapped all of the models brought out someone to dance with; parents, boyfriends, girlfriends, and one girl brought out a Great Dane. 

Ginny and Mike stayed at the front of the stage grinning and laughing while they did an entry level stand-and-sway dance. As the song ended and the models left the stage Mike and Ginny stared at each other like smitten high schoolers. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped up to the microphone.


End file.
